The Girls of Riyadh
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Berkisah tentang empat sahabat, empat perempuan dari Riyadh, dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup. /Hinata dengan masalah suami dan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang rumit. /Sakura dengan masalah pembatalan perjodohannya yang tiba-tiba. /Ino dengan masalah gaya hidup dan keluarga pacarnya yang menentang. / dan Rin mengenai masalah ... /Remake dari novel The Girls of Riyadh. Islamic fic
1. 1

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _Remake dari Novel The Girls of Riyadh karya Rajaa Alsanea._

.

 _AU. OOC. Islamic content. SakuHinaInoRin (Friendship). Multypairing. DLDR._

.

.

Malam ini Hinata begitu rapuh. Dia hampir saja terjatuh ketika Ibu dan saudari perempuannya menghampiri. Sakura masih berdiri di samping mempelai, mengusap keringat yang menetes dari sela-sela rambut sebelum turun merusak riasan wajah Sang pengantin.

Iris bulan Hinata berkaca-kaca. Dia berusaha menahan tangis yang akan membuat wajahnya terlihat mengerikan jika riasan di sekitar area mata luntur. Dalam hati Hinata berdo'a, semoga status baru yang akan dia dapat malam ini bisa membuatnya menjadi perempuan yang lebih baik. Setelah berdo'a, perlahan dia meraih gaunnya yang terurai ke lantai, tangannya menyibak bagian yang menghalangi langkah kaki. Diiringi teman dan kerabat dekat, dia berjalan lambat mengikuti prosesi yang sudah direncanakan.

Sakura berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menginjak ujung gaun Hinata. Sangat tidak lucu jika temannya yang malam ini menjadi pengantin harus terjerembab di depan banyak orang karena kelalaiannya. Dua ribu pasang mata tamu undangan memperhatikan pasangan pengantin yang tampak mengumbar senyum bahagia. Menyadari banyaknya tamu yang hadir di pesta pernikahan Hinata, membuat Sakura merasa risih. Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, dan berjalan mengiringi mempelai perempuan menuju pelaminan otomatis membuat dia juga ikut diperhatikan. Sakura berjalan di belakang Hinata, seakan berharap temannya itu bisa membantu dia menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan mata para undangan. Sejak prosesi awal perkawinan, gadis itu telah diberitahu bahwa banyak undangan yang diam-diam memperhatikan dan berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Para sepupu Hinata beberapa kali memberitahu Sakura perihal orang-orang yang menyampaikan 'salam' padanya. Sakura memilih acuh.

Bibi Tsunade mengatakan bahwa pernikahan Hinata akan memberi kelapangan dan kelegaan bagi keluarganya, karena berarti mereka telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas. Membesarkan, mendidik Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan menyerahkannya pada laki-laki yang terbaik.

Begitu tiba di pelaminan, mempelai perempuan tidak langsung duduk. Dia berdiri untuk berfoto bersama orang tua, kerabat, dan sahabat. Bagi orang tua, menemani anak perempuan untuk mengambil foto kenangan sebelum pernikahan, adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka bersama si anak sebelum melepasnya.

Ino dan Rin tidak begitu menyetujui keputusan Hinata untuk menikah muda karena sebuah perjodohan keluarga, dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak begitu dikenal. Namun Hinata dan keluarganya memiliki sudut pandang kuno yang beranggapan bahwa perempuan setelah cukup umur tugasnya adalah mengurus rumah tangga dan melayani suami. Perempuan (yang sudah cukup umur) yang tidak mau menikah dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dan keluyuran dianggap sebagai perempuan nakal oleh masyarakat. _"Hei. Kita baru dua puluh satu tahun. Apa salahnya kalau kita menikmati masa muda?"_ Itulah yang sering Ino katakan pada teman-temannya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun, mereka juga tidak berhak menolak keputusan keluarga Hinata untuk menikahkan putrinya. Melihat rona kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata malam ini membuat Ino dan Rin berharap, semoga bahagia itu akan berlanjut ke kehidupan rumah tangga yang dibinanya bersama Gaara.

Mempelai perempuan memandangi kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Rin balas tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan lamunan. Ah, suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan merasakan semua ini. Menjadi pengantin seperti Hinata.

Pada jeda pengambilan foto, para undangan naik ke panggung memberikan ucapan selamat. Begitupula dengan Sakura, Ino, dan Rin, mereka mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya. "Sungguh Hinata. Allah akan selalu bersamamu dan memberkahimu. Kemeriahan pesta ini akan berlangsung sepanjang kehidupanmu yang baru. Percayalah do'a kami selalu senantiasa terpanjat untuk kebahagiaanmu. Allah mengalirkan karunianya atas dirimu. Sungguh aku selalu memimpikan untuk menjadi sepertimu. Kaulah pengantin tercantik yang pernah kutemui, wajahmu mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan yang tidak bertepi."

Senyum Hinata mengembang mendengar pujian itu. Diam-diam dia merasa bangga, melihat teman-temannya seperti memendam kecemburuan untuk segera menjadi pengantin sepertinya. Sorot mata mereka memperlihatkan ketidaksabaran untuk memasuki dunia rumah tangga. Setelah mengabadikan foto kenangan bersama mempelai, Sakura, Ino, dan Rin turun ke arena tarian untuk menunjukan rasa suka cita.

Sakura menari mengikuti irama, namun dia berada pada sisi yang tersembunyi dari pandangan mata para tamu. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang percaya diri. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya, Rin dan Ino, yang tampak menikmati pertunjukan. Anugerah tinggi badan dan perawakan yang menarik membuat tarian mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kaum adam, dan mendapat cemoohan dan tatapan dengki dari kaum hawa. Sesekali Ino mendengar jelas bisikan iri beberapa perempuan di sekitarnya, membicarakan rambutnya yang terurai dan bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka bagi mata para lelaki, namun gadis pirang cantik itu tak mau ambil pusing.

Musik mengalun, dan tarian ketiga sahabat itupun berlanjut.

Ketika mempelai pria telah berada pada jarak beberapa langkah dari pelaminan, para penari menyesuaikan diri satu persatu. Tarian berangsur-angsur terhenti. Rin meraih kain yang tersibak untuk menutupi bagian dadanya. Dengan setengah kain sutera berenda kehitaman, dia berusaha menutupi kembali setengah wajah dan sebagian punggungnya. Sementara Ino, dia tampak puas pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menarik perhatian lebih dari setengah tamu lelaki. Dia tidak peduli pada cemoohan dan cibiran kaum hawa yang iri padanya. Dia begitu larut dengan segala kelebihannya.

Gaara, sang mempelai laki-laki menaiki tangga panggung bersama orang tua dan kerabatnya. Mereka berusaha melempar pandangan kepada para undangan perempuan untuk menemukan decak kagum—karena melihat ketampanan si mempelai laki-laki.

Merasa mendapat isyarat dari orang tua Hinata, Gaara maju mendekati sang istri, lalu menyibak cadar pengantin yang menutupi wajahnya. Gaara mengambil posisi di samping mempelai perempuan sambil memperkirakan tempat di sekelilingnya masih terbuka cukup luas untuk para undangan yang akan memberinya ucapan selamat.

Terdengar suara merdu bersahutan, shalawat dan sanjungan kepada Nabi (saw) dari para undangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, para undangan bergeser menyibak kerumunan, untuk member jalan bagi kedua mempelai menuju meja hidangan untuk memotong kue pernikahan. Langkah mereka diikuti oleh para undangan yang kebali menutup jalan dengan kerumunan di belakang pengantin.

Sahabat dan kerabat mempelai undangan tersenyum saat kue telah berhasil dipotong. Ibu Hinata tampak begitu terharu melihat putrinya, sedangkan Ibu Gaara tampak tersenyum bangga.

.

.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat resepsi menggunakan mobil pengantin. Hinata dan Gaara melempar pandangan pada para undangan. Suasana hening. Hinata merasa dirinya menjadi melankolis saat melihat senyum simpul ketiga sahabatnya. Walau dengan air mata yang berlinang, Sakura berhasil memberinya sebuah senyum tulus sebagai sebuah ucapan selamat. Hinata mengangguk ke arahnya. Dia berbalik ketika merasakan tangan Gaara mengamit dan menuntunnya untuk masuk mobil. Mereka akan menuju hotel tempat bermalam, lalu selanjutnya mereka akan menuju ke Italia untuk berbulan madu, kemudian mereka akan tinggal di Amerika karena Gaara ingin menyelesaikan program doktoralnya.

Diantara para sahabat, Sakura adalah yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua menghabiskan masa kecil dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama sejak kelas dua SD. Baru beberapa tahun silam, saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, Ino bergabung dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Ino adalah gadis keturunan Amerika, yang kesulitan berkomunikasi karena masalah bahasa. Ino hanya setahun berada di sekolah Sakura dan Hinata, karena dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah sekolah Internasional dengan bahasa Inggris sebagai pengantar. Tidak ada kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi, kepindahan Ino hanyalah terkait dengan kesulitannya berbahasa Arab. Pertemanan mereka berlanjut.

Di sekolah barunya Ino berkenalan dengan Rin, gadis manis yang sejak kecil tumbuh dan belajar di Riyad. Sejak saat itu mereka berempat mulai menjalin komunikasi dan mengikat tali persahabatan. Mereka berempat memiliki perbedaan kepribadian yang menonjol. Perjalanan persahabatan mereka selama ini penuh warna.

Sakura mengambil kuliah di fakultas administrasi perusahaan. Rin kuliah di kedokteran. Ino di Akutansi, sementara Hinata di fakultas sejarah. Namun sayangnya gadis manis pemalu berambut gelap panjang itu harus mengundurkan diri dari fakultasnya, karena beberapa minggu awal perkuliahan, dia dilamar Gaara. Dia harus berfokus pada persiapan pernikahannya, lebih dari itu keputusannya mengundurkan diri dari kampus banyak dipengaruhi oleh keputusan Gaara tinggal di Amerika.

.

,

Di salah satu hotel di kota terindah di Italia, Hinata terduduk gugup di pinggir ranjang. Bersiap untuk melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Berbekal pengetahuan dari pembicaraan pribadi dengan Ibu dan para Bibinya mengenai cara berhubungan suami-istri, Hinata berharap dia bisa membuat suaminya bahagia.

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Note :** _Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Rajaa Alsanea. Perlu dikasih warning kalau cerita ini enampuluh persen alur dan bahasanya akan dengan novel. Tapi di pertengahan cerita dan endingnya mungkin tidak akan sama. ^^ saya benar-benar sedang tergila-gila dengan novel berlatar arab._


	2. 2

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 _Remake dari Novel The Girls of Riyadh karya Rajaa Alsanea._

.

Setelah kemeriahan perayaan pernikahan Hinata, ketiga sahabat itu mengabadikan apa yang bisa mereka kenang dari sosok Hinata. Mereka meletakan souvenir pernikahan yang bertuliskan Gaara-Hinata di deretan souvenir-souvenir yang mereka dapat dari acara resepsi para teman lain yang telah menikah. Ino, Sakura, dan Rin, masing-masing berharap dalam hati, semoga mereka tidak menyusul Hinata secepatnya. Pernikahan berarti tertutupnya pintu kebebasan, tak ada lagi acara kumpul-kumpul dengan teman, ataupun belajar di kampus untuk mengejar cita-cita dan pekerjaan yang diimpikan.

Ino bercerita pada Sakura dan Rin, bahwa di barat ada tradisi yang berlaku pada masyrakat menjelang pernikahan semacam pesta bujang atau pesta lajang. Para sahabat dan keluarga akan datang menghadiri pesta dan menari sebebasnya disana dengan iringan musik menghentak yang dibawakan oleh Disc-Jockey. Biaya pesta pra pernikahan seperti ini biasanya mencapai ribuan riyal. Ketiga sahabat Hinata beranggapan bahwa tradisi seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat perlu dilaksanakan sebelum mereka menikah. Jelas sekali mereka ingin mendobrak tradisi.

.

.

Suatu hari Rin, Sakura, dan Ino berencana untuk keluar jalan-jalan dan berbelanja. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di rumah Ino. Ketiganya berangkat dari sana menggunakan mobil Jeep milik Ino, yang menyetel suara music dari tape mobil dengan keras. Para gadis itu tertawa-tawa sambil menggerakan badan mengikuti irama.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki. Paras cantik dengan pakaian modern ala barat, ditambah perilaku yang seperti mendobrak tradisi, membuat mereka seakan menjadi sekawanan kijang diantara singa yang lapar. Perempuan mengendarai mobil sendiri sambil menyetel musik keras-keras menjadi pemandangan yang asing bagi masyarakat Riyadh.

Mobil mulai memasuki area pertokoan yang ramai. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan para gadis itu diikuti oleh beberapa pemuda. Kebiasaan anak muda zaman sekarang adalah saling bertukar nomer telepon. Banyak cara yang dilakukan para pemuda untuk mendapatkan kenalan gadis sebanyak mungkin, seperti membuat kartu nama yang banyak atau menuliskan nomer telpon di kaca mobil agar bisa dihubungi oleh siapapun yang menghendaki. Ketiga gadis itu masih akan diikuti oleh para pemuda, kalau saja seorang satpam tidak menghentikan langkah mereka dan menyampaikan larangan bahwa para bujang tidak boleh memasuki pusat perbelanjaan selepas sholat isya.

Dengan kecewa para pemuda itu akhirnya pergi, kecuali satu orang yang memberanikan diri menemui Ino dan teman-temannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tertarik pada Ino, karena sejak tadi dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis pirang modis tersebut. Dia meminta Ino untuk mengijinkan dia menyertai mereka bertiga. Keberanian laki-laki muda tersebut membuat Ino terkesan, hingga dia mengijinkan. Rombongan yang terdiri dari empat orang itupun akhirnya beriringan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari barang yang diinginkan.

Pemuda itu mengaku bernama Shikamaru, dia lebih tua sekitar dua atau tiga tahun dari Ino, Sakura, dan Rin. Shikamaru mengajak mereka untuk makan malam di sebuah rumah makan terkenal diluar mal, tapi Ino menolak. Sebelum pergi, pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut bak buah nanas itu menyerahkan tiga lembar kartu nama yang bertuliskan nomer ponselnya pada mereka. Nama lengkap pemuda itu adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Dimana mereka lewat atau berhenti, disitu semua mata memandang. Sudah menjadi tradisi, bahwa laki-laki selalu memiliki alasan untuk mejeng di depan perempuan, tapi perempuan tidak punya hak untuk melakukan yang sama. Di Negara ini tidak mungkin seorang perempuan bisa berjalan-jalan di mal tanpa menarik perhatian dan gunjingan orang lain. Baju yang dipakai, kerudung yang dikenakan, tas yang dibawa, cara berjalan, semua pasti akan menjadi bahan komentar orang-orang yang melihat.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka pergi ke rumah makan untuk makan malam. Lalu sisa hari itu dihabiskan untuk berkemah di depan rumah Rin. Mereka bercengkrama dan saling bertukar pikiran, mulai dari hal-hal yang terjadi di kampus sampai pembahasan mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga yang akan mereka jalani kelak. Saat itu seluruh anggota keluarga Rin tengah pergi ke Jeddah untuk melangsungkan liburan musim panas, yang ada di rumah hanya Rin dan saudari kembarnya.

Rin, Ino, dan Sakura menghabiskan malam dengan tawa ceria, dan makanan minuman yang lezat, sembari bermain kartu. Mereka menyalakan musik dan bergoyang gembira diiringi lagu seribusatu malam oleh Ummu Kultsum (Biduanita kondang asal Mesir yang melegenda). Melengkapi keceriaan, Ino memberikan beberapa minuman alkohol berkelas yang dia bawa dari rumah (lebih tepatnya diambil dari lemari kaca milik ayahnya yang menyimpan banyak minuman mahal) pada Sakura dan Rin. Ino tahu banyak soal minuman beralkohol, dan dia bisa meraciknya. Rin sendiri tidak terbiasa dengan minuman jenis itu, tapi karena ini adalah perayaan untuk melepas Hinata memasuki dunia baru, jadi dia meminumnya.

Ketika suara Abdul Majid Abdullah melantunkan lagu, "Wahai wanita Riyad, wahai harta pilihan, tebarkan kasih sayang," Rin menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya untuk kembali menari.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Terimakasih banyak :** _jey sakura, Forehead Poke, Out/Guest, Hinamori Hikari, ayuniejung, dan bebek kuning (Iya novelnya memang keren, walau diawal agak membosankan. Paling sebel sama suaminya Qamrah dan juga cowoknya Shedim yang plinplan. Ngomong-ngomong di fanfic ini udah tahukan siapa yang jadi Qamrah, Shedim, Michelle, dan Lumeis? :) )_


End file.
